Naruto Hokage Chronicles
by Ghost Nexus
Summary: Naruto leaves for 5 years to train to become the 6th hokage and when he combes back he brings someone else along naruhina, sasusaku
1. To begin where we left

**Naruto Hokage Chronicles chapter 1**

Two figures could be seen coming towards konoha one with a orange hokage like robe with with black flames coming from underneath, a leaf headband, blonde hair, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and blue eyes, and the second figure a lot more shorter the height of a regular five year old child with black hair covering most of her back and black eyes

"is this konoha daddy?" said the child

"yeah, it hasn't changed a bit since i left" said the blonde "i can't wait to see everyone it's been five years and i guess that it's going to feel like when i returned with ero-senin" he said grining

*flash back*

"you called tsunade-bachan?" asked the blonde ninja unknowing of what she was going to say, "yes i called you here since i think its time" said tsunade with a serious tone, "what do you mean it's time?"asked the blonde in response "what i mean is that i will give you time to train but not only physical but mental as you will need it allot", "uh-hu and that means"said naruto more confused than ever, "it means that I'm going to retire soon and you need training to take my post", "but I'm already strong and-" "yes but still lack the knowledge" said tsunade a little ticked off "ok, i will show you i will become the best hokage"said naruto with a wide grin.

Naruto knew very well how he was supposed to train but he couldn't do it in the village since it required for him to meet new people and as such know when someone is lying even if its a stranger so as soon as he reached his apartment he packed and decided to go to ichiraku's ramen for his last meal in quite a wile as he didn't know how much time he would leave the village but as he reached the ramen Stand he noticed that sakura and hinata with sasuke trailing behind them looking somewhat bored. "oi sakura-chan, hinata-chan, sasuke-teme" said naruto as he waved his arm running towards them "n-naruto-k-kun" said the shy hyuga with her usual shuttering, "hey naruto where are you going?" said the pink haired med-nin "I'm going to ichiraku's for my last meal, why don't you join me?" said naruto holding his stomach in sign that he was hungry and putting his other hand behind his head wile grinning, "can't, besides i have better thin-"said sasuke but he stopped at the sing that sakura was starting to get annoyed that he was turning down a friend, "on the other hand I'll be happy to join you" he now said in a more friendly manner in hopes of not receiving a blow from sakura.

When they reached the ramen stand everyone ordered a bowl of ramen and wile they waited they started to chat about the old times, the first time they where in the chunnin exam when hinata asked in a low tone to naruto who was sitting besides him trying with all her might not to faint "naruto-kun why did you mean by last meal?" "oh that i meant that I'm leaving the village for training to become hokage"said naruto with a felling of fulfillment in his voice "EEHHH?" sakura and sasuke where cut short on their chat when they heard hinata's reaction "something wrong hinata-chan?" said sakura "n-n-naruto-kun, you are le-leaving?" "yeah, but I'm still unsure how much time my training will take" "you are leaving naruto?" "yes" said naruto a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself but after a little explanation later everyone understood but hinata felt a pain in her chest to know that naruto would leave once again

The next day almost every shinobi who knew naruto was there to say there goodbye and as naruto was about to leave he felt that someone had him in and embrace from behind "hinata I'll be ok" said naruto trying to cheer her up "just be careful and take care, ok n-naruto-kun?" "I'll do my best and when i come back i will be known as naruto rokudaime hokage" he said in a foxy grin like manner, and then a few minutes latter he left as he disappeared in the horizon, everyone left as they lost sight of the blonde but hinata stood there some more time "Come back soon naruto-kun"

Many rumors where heard that hinata and naruto had a been going out together in dates of sort and that was why they where more attached but even so it was just speculation

*end of flashback*

As they entered the village gates kotetsu and izumo watched in amazement as they saw what seemed to be minato but as they looked closer they realized it was naruto then they saw someone in his shoulders but didn't recognize her as they hadn't seen her before

When naruto reached the hokage tower he entered and he said "yo tsunade-bachan I'm back" "n-naruto.... welcome back.... and who would you be?" she asked the child in naruto's shoulder and she immediately jumped off and bowed " m-my name is yuki n-nice to meet you" she said introducing herself but trying to hide her shyness away from the stranger "naruto?" said tsunade a little confused "oh she's my daughter" he said while he grinned in a fox like manner wile taking both hangs bending his head but then all of a sudden a pink med-nin knocked at the door and came inside with out the hokage's approval "tsunade-sama i have here the reports you wanted concerning the most recent missions and also concerning naruto's arrival" with that said she handed over the papers looked for a few seconds at the blonde and the little girl then said "oh I'm sorry i didn't know you where dealing with some one tsunade-sama, I'll be leaving now" that said she in fact leave but inside naruto's head he said "3...2...1...bam" as naruto said the last word the hokage's door slammed open as sakura had a face of amazement and all of a sudden the charged at naruto wanting to punch him "BAKA NARUTO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARRIVED!?!" as naruto saw her he immediately bent over dodging her fist and said wile grinning "hi I'm back" immediately sakura tried to calm down but then he saw the little girl and then faced naruto then again at the little girl "d-daddy I'm scared" "don't worry shes not that bad yuki" said the blonde trying to hide his scared face away from his daughter trying to make her feel better, "da-ddy" said sakura in a confused face "o-ok what's going on here?"said sakura "w-well its somewhat of a long story but we have time" "ok naruto please commence since i also want to hear the details" said tsunade wanting to avoid her work and since naruto was back she now was going to avoid work to the max until naruto took over "ok well this started about 8 months after i left the village"

*flashback*

"I'm starving, need ramen or food at least a sandwich" said naruto with an empty stomach but all of a sudden he heard a large growl like if it where of a beast and with his ninja reflexes he took out a hidden kunai from his sleeve and took guard "who's there?" a second growl was heard "I'm warning you" and then a third growl was heard as he finally realized "wait" he then took his kunai and hid it under his sleeve and said "you scared me ya know" said naruto nagging at his stomach "gees dattebayo" but as he couldn't hold it in anymore he fainted from hunger and a few hours latter he woke up and a couple with a baby was making sure the newfound blonde ninja wasn't dead wile making dinner "who are you" said the man "who me?" said naruto "no the guy next to you, of course you!" said the man taunting with sarcasm at naruto "I'm naruto uzumaki future hokage and the leafs toad sage" "well i knew that you where from the leaf village just by seeing at your headband but are you a rouge or something" said the man interrogating "no, I'm training to become hokage" "let me guess all brand no brains?" "yeah, no wait, no" said naruto utterly annoyed that the man was making fun of him "no worries I'm just teasing you" said the man before he was cut off short since her wife interrupted "dinners ready" "why don't you join us naruto?" "id be glad to" as naruto and the couple ate he was a little disappointed that it wasn't ramen but he was happy enough that it was food... eatable food and as he finished he handed his bowl and said "thanks uh" "oh yeah i didn't introduce myself hehe, the name's idoyo an this here is my wife kagura" "nice to meet you naruto-san" "and this lovely little girl here is yuki" he said wile bragging that he had a daughter "nice to meet you all" "anyway, naruto-san where are you heading?" " well I'm not still sure where i should go to train next.... i think ill go to the snow country" "really? We are heading there too right dear?" "yeah why don't you join un naruto" "sure and after all I'll be your escort, its the least i could do to thank you"

*flashback end*

"baka naruto so you stole this girl away from her parents?" said sakura about to smack naruto senseless "sakura, please let naruto continue" said the hokage "h-hai tsunade-sama" " and please try not to wake yuki she is already fast asleep" "yeah sorry naruto" "anyway where was i? Oh yeah"

*flashback*

"I'll se you latter folks" said naruto saying his goodbye to the couple as they reached one of the snow's country village and he parted ways to the north to the next village where he heard that he could learn something about useful shinobi jutsu or was it because he heard that there was ramen in that village?.

When he reached the mountain that separated the village he was heading to and the village he came from he decided to check a few things so he could buy them in the village if he needed supplies but as he did he saw smoke coming from the village he came from and he heard two loud explosions, with out hesitating he headed to the village and as he reached there he saw three bandits and from the looks they have been taking what they needed from the village every time they needed something wile causing disaster and murders at the village for there own amusement "hey you who do you think you are" said the now pissed of blonde "who the hell do YOU think you are, move aside gaki if not you will face consequences" said one of the bandits he then threw a spherical shaped bomb and it landed at naruto's feet and then the fuse went out and it sent debree flying wile the bandits found it amusing to think what they would see when the smoke cleared out but then they noticed a tri- pronged kunai thrown within the smoke and it landed aside from the bandit that threw the bomb then the bandit said "lousy aim you got there gaki" "i wasn't aiming to you" said naruto as he appeared in the same spot where he threw the kunai he then in a flash started to spin chakra in his hand and rammed it against the bandit's chest "RASENGAN" one of the other two remaining bandits said "impossible konoha's yellow flash in dead!!!" "you are right" said naruto as he threw another kunai like the one he threw before and then appeared behind the second and third bandit and created yet two more rasengan each one in each of his hands and said "but I'm not the yellow flash... I'm his son, naruto uzumaki" that said he finished them both wile shouting "RASENGAN". After the fight he started to search for villagers and he found some unharmed wile others with a few scratches and a few others with severe injuries but the where being treated immediately by the village's medics and he also found other dead villagers but he then heard a crying and naruto immediately searched for the source of the crying but what he found was a corpse of a woman and a man that was hit directly by a bomb but he recognized the man "IDOYO are you all right?" "nah I'm ok, of course I'm not fine *cough* but i wont make it" "that's not true" "you know its true just look at me no thing can save me heh, but if you may grant me my last will?" "yeah i won't go back on my word" said a determined naruto to accomplish the man's last will " i want you to take care of my daughter *cough* as if she was your's, teach her what i couldn't teach her and *cough* keep her safe from harm until she can take care of herself" "ok i will"said naruto he then took yuki which was unharmed as idoyo took all the blow trying to protect his daughter and then idoyo coughed one last time and said "it was nice knowing ya naruto-chan *chuckle*" "nice knowing you too idoyo" as he said this idoyo passed away and naruto holding yuki in his arms trying to comfort her until she was fast asleep and then he continued his way to where he was supposed to with now not only a mission to train to become hokage but also with the mission to raise his now adoptive daughter

*flashback end*

"i see that you have been through a lot and what i can tell yuki has grown quite well" said tsunade in a proud manner "yeah she has she is very cute although a little shy around people she doesn't know" said naruto "just like someone we know right naruto?" said sakura teasing him wile naruto tried to hid his blush and they all broke in to laughter wile trying not to wake yuki

* * *

Naruto: i can't belive the first chapter is done, and what's the big deal I'm a dad?

Next time on Naruto Hokage Chronicles

Naruto must explain to his friends why he has a daughter and how will hinata take the shock? Will she faint, get mad, or fell pain of thinking that naruto was with another woman in the past five years? And naruto is now the hokage with loads of work that tsunade ignored? All will be answered next time in chapter 2


	2. Newfound Hokage

**Naruto Hokage Chronicles chp 2**

The very next day after naruto had returned from his mission she prepared everything to name naruto rokudaime hokage and to take her things out of the office // aka hidden sake// but as she organized some papers she had left and would leave behind she simple wandered off in to the roof and looked to the hokage mountain and said "your son has grown a lot. Hasn't he minato?" she simply smiled as she remembered when she had first met the blonde ninja back then, "it's been so long, and to think that your dream came true" the simply left and got her last box of things or most likely her last box of hidden sake that she had under her desk and left closing the door behind her knowing that in a few hours in front of the whole village and those ninja that weren't on missions, naruto would be named hokage and as such so would he start the work just where tsunade left off.

A few hours had passed and it was already sunset and the hyuga heir wondered if naruto had returned to the village wile she was out on her mission with team kurenai, all dough she knew they would get there after dark "naruto-kun, i hope you are all right... where ever you are, but just come home soon" those words echoed through her mind as she noticed she was falling behind her team and hurried back to catch up.

After hinata reached the village she was asked by kurenai if she could deliver the report of the mission to the hokage since she had to pick up her son from daycare and hinata simply nodded and made her way to deliver the papers to tsunade... or so she though but then she remembered to search for the blonde at ichiraku's but when she reached there she simply left a little disappointed that naruto wasn't there stuffing his mouth with ramen and left once again to the tower, once she reached the door she knocked twice and came in with out a response from tsunade as she closed in to the desk the hokage chair was facing to the windows and hinata immediately though that tsunade was just having a moment watching the village, well to her surprise she only found a sleeping child with black hair, amazed as to how the child had made her way in to the hokage office with out anyone noticing and wondered just who she was and who's child she was, she couldn't help but to giggle as she reminded herself of naruto with her as they had the same expression on their faces when they slept and suddenly she heard the door opening and there he was "n-naruto-kun?" "huh? Hinata?" was all he responded her first reaction was to go to him and hug him and then as they let go of their embrace she asked "e-eto n-naruto-kun, where is hokage-sama?" "oh well" he had his foxy grin wide across his face " you are looking at him" , wait had her ears deceived her? Her beloved naruto was now the hokage "you mean that y-you are now r-rokudaime h-hokage? naruto-kun?" "yup right as you can be dattebayo" hinata had a face of admiration towards naruto but the she heard a voice coming from behind her and she saw some one tugging on naruto's robe //note not the official hokage robe, the one he had when he came back to the village// "daddy w-who is she?" "d-d-daddy?" said hinata somewhat in a state of shock "yes hmm where should i start" said naruto trying to find the right words but a story later concerning what he had already told tsunade-baachan and sakura, hinata could now rest assured but the fact that she doubted naruto for a single second made her fell a little bad, but her thoughts where caught short as she heard a large growl coming from naruto's stomach and with a somewhat tired face, from what she could see in the desk he'd been doing paperwork since who knows when without rest " heh well this is kind of embarrassing hehe...he" in that last chuckle he spent the last of energy he had and hinata stood there unknowing of what to do to help naruto out and yuki simply got one of her hands inside one of naruto's pockets and took out some money enough for a serving of ramen "daddy only you can faint from hunger and exhaustion, you can sometimes be troublesome daddy" she let out a sigh and disappeared in a poof of smoke, this done hinata was amazed that she could preform the shunshin no jutsu //aka body flicker// but her amazement was caught off short as she heard a loud slam accompanied by a thump a second latter, trying to find out where the loud slam came from hinata only saw yuki as she rubbed her face, apparently she had slammed herself against the door in a failed shunshin no jutsu and only replied "why did they put the door in my way it really hurt (note to self: doors are hard), seconds latter after she got back up she grinned at hinata and one again disappeared, hinata couldn't help but giggle at her clumsiness but after a few minutes later hinata saw yuki appear in front of her with an order of take-out ramen from ichiraku's in her hand and she put it besides her fathers head waiting for a response and in a second he popped himself up and ate the ramen and once he finished he made some more explaining about some more of his adventures he made and he also told her about him enrolling yuki in to the academy since she had a little raw skill and she also wanted to be a shinobi just like naruto.

The next day naruto came by the academy with yuki in his shoulders making his way to the class room and saw iruka "well good morning hokage-sama" said iruka in a respectful tone "aww come on iruka you know you don't have to call me that... then again" "i know i know just wanted to tease you a little i mean who would have thought that the dead last would actually be hokage?" "you where dead last daddy?" "well yeah hehe" said naruto embarrassed "anyway i leave yuki in your oh so wise teachings" he couldn't help but chuckle and let yuki down of his shoulders and said to her "remember be good, make friends, don't cause TOO much trouble for iruka-sensei and if anyone picks on you well just defend yourself ok?" "ok daddy, bye" she then stood besides iruka and naruto left and when he reached the entrance to the academy he noticed a boy and a girl and they where obviously twins with black eyes and hair around the same age as yuki running towards iruka's classroom wile the boy said said "we are so screwed ayumi" "i know we are going to get scolded but i mean it wasn't our fault, tou-san didn't want to get up" "well he did just return from a mission" the rest was left unheard by naruto as he saw a man with black eyes and hair at the entrance "oi sasuke-teme are those kids your's?" "well if it isn't" he made sure there wasn't anyone who could hear and then said "baka naruto" then they both made their way to the hokage tower to catch up on things wile sasuke would give him the mission report but meanwhile

"Whew we barely made it" said the young uchiha relived "where is iruka anyway?" "dunno ayumi but he was busy with something" "shush he's coming" "ok class today we have a new student in our class, she will study with us from now on!!!" he said loud enough so that the class could hear and then "you can come in now" said iruka allowing yuki's entrance she stood in the middle of the room and said "h-hello m-my name is yuki uzumaki, n-nice to meet you all" she then bowed in respect for her classmates and made her way to a spare seat besides the twins "why hello there my name is ayumi" she said in a friendly manner "I'm the one and only almighty great and best" he was cut short as a young boy with pale eyes said "shut up daisuke!!" "party pooper, anyway what was your name again?" "a-ah yuki azumaki" "azumaki... never heard of it" said ayumi thinking of where that clan name came from "s-sorry i mean uzumaki" she grinned in and embarrassed manner "ohhh, wait that means that" "uh-oh here it comes" said yuki in her head "i have no idea who you are" said ayumi "oh i see" (for a moment i thought they where going to say i was the hokage's daughter) "ok class get ready for a pop quiz of modern history wile i go get them from the copy machine" this stated he left the class room wile everyone with an annoyed look got ready "gees this is so annoying" said ayumi "umm i don't see a down side" "why aren't you worried yuki? You haven't studied here and now we have a pop quiz on what we have just seen" "yes that may be true but my daddy taught me a little history (along with his cool adventures) so i guess i will be ok" "oh yeah by the way who is your father anyway?" said daisuke with some curiosity "my daddy is naruto uzumaki" "hmm that name sounds familiar" "its our hokage dummy" "but ayumi that means that" "yes I'm the daughter of the current hokage" "really?" said ayumi amazed "cool" said daisuke but all of a sudden they heard a window breaking and three figures with kunai and blue cloaks stood in the middle of the classroom saying "ok nobody move if you kits don't want to die" everyone in the room panicked as they have now been taken hostage

* * *

Next time on Naruto Hokage Chronicles

naruto found out the academy has been taken hostage by some bandits and a rouge seeking revenge and what will happen to his daughter along with her friends?

Naruto: oh man and just when i was getting some piece and quiet


	3. Hostage!

**Naruto Hokage Chronicles chp 3**

Naruto along with sasuke where in the hokage office wile sasuke gave the report but they where interrupted by an ANBU "hokage-sama, pardon me but we have a problem" "what is it?" "well...you see the situation is"

Meanwhile

"OK KITS YOU MUST FOLLOW OUR ORDERS IF YOU DON'T WANNA END UP IN PIECES" said the leader "boss you think that this village is the one where that blonde lives?" "i never forget a face, besides he had a leaf headband and said he was son of the yellow flash" "but why take the school? And not charge directly at the hokage?" "because the hokage is always guarded, and is also the most powerful shinobi in the village, we wouldn't have a chance against an apprentice of one of the legendary sannin" "so we take the school so they obey us" "ah i understand now boss" but while the bandits were discussing that "what do they wasn't with us?"said ayumi "dunno but wed better be careful" "guys i know it might be a little rash but what jutsu do you know?" "wait yuki, you aren't planning on" "yeah" "seriously you're reckless" "i know, i think i got it from my dad" "well i know one fire jutsu and i have just awaken my sharingan the last week" "well i know the same fire jutsu as my brother but even dough i don't have sharingan yet i have good aim" "what jutsu do you know yuki?" "well i know how to make shadow clones and a rasengan but i haven't mastered it yet and it explodes in my face after a second or two and i can only use it once" "think that'll do?" "dunno but we have to try ayumi, or until my daddy comes" "I'll try and speak with yasuharu, he'll try and help once he knows what we are doing" "who is that?" "the guy who shut me up a little earlier, he may be arrogant at times but he fights well" "ok, we don't have much time so once you tell him if he'll help if he does tell him that in fifteen minutes we will make our move" "ok" the twins said in unison

Meanwhile

"hostage!?!" "yes hokage-sama" "well naruto? Are you going to stay there or are you going to jump the gun as usual?" "you know me sasuke" "that's what I'm most afraid of... but i still admire your style, let's go"

"(just a little longer)" said yuki in her head as the clock was about to reach the time of their move wile the bandits discussed if the hokage was notified so that they would negotiate "(ok here we go) NOW!!!" said yuki and immediately daisuke, ayumi and yasuharu leaped in to the air from their seats wile yuki stayed behind to prepare the best she could a rasengan, wile daisuke activated his sharingan and yasuharu activated his byakugan, the bandits noticed this and two of them engaged in battle against the kids, meanwhile daisuke and ayumi were helping one another out but the bandit threw a kick at daisuke and it was immediately blocked "now ayumi" "right" said in response as she leapt in to the air and delivered a kick in to the bandits head mean wile yasuharu was blocking making it seem like if he was being overwhelmed by his opponent but then "juuken" he shouted and left the bandit grasping for air, meanwhile as the leader searched for the girl that had just screamed, it was already too late as he saw the girl on the top of her seat with a shadow clone concentrating chakra into her hand and she then rammed the ball of spiraling chakra to the leaders chest but as she made contact the rasengan burst making both the leader and yuki hit the walls of the classroom "ungh, its all up to you guys" where her last words before she was about to faint but as she did she noticed a orange flash "bout time daddy"

Latter yuki woke up in a hospital room and both of her partners were in beds getting wrapped in bandages and getting healed by med-nins "hey there yuki" "daddy, i-is everyone all right?" "yeah, and" "(here comes the and)" "what you did was brave..." "(YES!!!)" thought yuki as she was getting praised by her father "and also very stupid" "well i" "i don't blame you, besides I'm one to talk, right?" "yeah, you're the hokage now daddy so you can't always jump the gun" naruto only grinned and kissed her forehead "today we will have ramen" "but what about her?" said yuki pointing at sakura who was healing and scolding her son and daughter "hah, don't worry about that i have snuck out of here many times without getting caught" "or at least until i noticed and dragged you back from ichiraku's ramen" "ahaha s-sakura-chan please don't" "BAKA NARUTO" said sakura as she smacked naruto's head "don't grow up to be like him ok yuki?" "ah well o-ok?" "good... and sasuke just where do you think you are going?" sasuke stopped in his tracks as he took advantage of the time sakura was smacking naruto senseless but it was already too late "ah well i am going to...(come on think... i got it!!!) get some juice from the vending machine (nice save)" "ohh sasuke" she got closer to him, hugged him by the neck and said with a polite tone "you know sasuke" "yeah?" "I'm not buying it" "(ahhh fu...)"

Later

Yuki was staring out the window wile her father got some ramen for both of them and she heard a door slip open "huh?" "o-oh I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle y-you yuki-chan" "ah hi-hinata-san" "you know, you can drop the san if you'd like yuki-chan" "oh ok" "e-eto have you seen n-n-naruto-kun around?" "he went for some ramen, or he should be" said yuki a little skeptical and hinata let out a small giggle and seconds latter naruto barged in trough the window, fortunately it was open and said "hey here's your ramen yu-chan, oh hinata-chan didn't see you there" "hello naruto-kun" naruto then gave the ramen to yuki and she began to eat wile hinata whispered to naruto "h-have you told her yet?" "no not yet, with all that has been happening i haven't had the time to tell her yet, but i will soon, maybe after she gets out of the hospital" "i-i hope she will be ok with it" "what are you talking about daddy?" "oh umm about mission stuff and...stuff like that" "oh i thought that you where talking to hinata about you guys getting married" both hinata and naruto just blushed at this statement and naruto asked "wait when did you!?!" "daddy you're to dense to even not know when your daughter knows? jeez" "w-well w-what do you think a-about it?" said hinata a little nervous "i think its a" she paused and then said "AWESOME idea, i always wanted hinata to be my mommy because she is a really nice person" she said wile giving a big grin "well I'm glad you accepted me yuki-chan" "s-so can i call you m-mommy now?" "patience yu-chan e-" "everything at it's own time, yeah yeah, but why do i have to be patient wile you can be as reckless as you want?" "umm well (darn she got me)" yuki just pouted and said "so when can i?" "i-it's ok i don't mind, is it ok naruto-kun?" "well if you say so""yay" "s-so how is every one? N-naruto-kun" "well the bandits are in jail except for the leader and as for sasuke's kids they have just minor wounds, a dislocated shoulder and some hair issues courtesy of ayumi, and as for yasuharu i belive neji already told you" "y-yes he only was exhausted from chakra loss and a minor kunai wound in his arm, but just who were those ninja?" "I'll tell you later, ok?" said naruto wile he whispered in to her ear and hinata only nodded in response

Later at night

"n-naruto-kun" "yeah" "daddy, where are you going?" "I'm going out for a bit, so you'd better be a sleep when i come back ok?" "ok" she said wile grinning, as naruto and hinata exited in to the hall way he said "i think that those ninja are from way back" "you mean when you left?" "yeah, remember those ninja that i told you about?" "y-yes, that they destroyed a village and murdered yuki's biological parents" naruto nodded and said "yeah but the thing is that the bandits we caught turned out to be just on a scouting mission for the "others" and since the leader is still out there i bet he is still out there planning another assault on konoha" "why do they want revenge so badly?" "i don't know hinata-chan i don't know"

* * *

The thing is REALLY sloppy and i'm currently fixing it since i can't find the fixed version of the chapters so these will be taken down once i find the fixed versions so for now bear with me


End file.
